


it's either the moon crashing or me crushing

by bloopee



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, its like the other three except kyungjeong knew abt it before the pair themselves, oops this blew up, yijeong is being contradictory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: yijeong's curious about the whole 'kyungil's lips look so kissable' deal





	

"Can you kiss me?" Yijeong asks walking into the living room of their dorm and sitting down on the couch by Kyungil.

 

"Did you have something weird to drink?" Kyungil asks, almost worried, his voice stale. He redirects his attention away from his phone and to Yijeong who only offers a shake of his head. 

 

"Are you an idiot?" He tries again with a little more emotion and Yijeong swears he sees a small smile tug at his lips, only for a fragment of a moment.

 

He can't decide if that's a good sign or not.

 

Or maybe it's just his wishful thinking.

 

Dokyun snorts ungracefully by the kitchen counter. "Isn't he?"

 

"Excuse you, I composed almost your entire album last time around," Yijeong lifts his finger as if to make a point, still on his knees by Kyungil's side.

 

"That doesn't make you smart," Sihyoung says. "Still a dumb little boy."

 

"Yes, it does," Yijeong argues and for a second forgets such things as respect for elders exists.

 

It's a matter of pride more than anything, really.

 

He knows he's better than all of the people in this room. At anything.

 

Except Kyungil.

 

Kyungil's always the only exception for everything. The only thing which makes Yijeong queasy without warning when he's perfectly fine.

 

He doesn't like having weaknesses like this.

 

Especially when it's another man. When it's Kyungil.

 

But Yijeong is good at pretending.

 

"No, it doesn't," Jaeho disagrees. "That doesn't make you better than us." 

 

"It makes you a better writer," Dokyun points out, and he's ashamed that he has to.

 

"That's basically the same thing," Yijeong rolls his eyes.

 

"No, it's not," The actual leader thinks it's a good time to intervene. He sighs. "What do you need a kiss for?" He looks over at Yijeong again.

 

_What could he possibly need a kiss for?_

 

Though Kyungil doesn't make a good job at hiding his interest. Yijeong doesn't think he's even trying to.

 

Yijeong shrugs. "Curiousity?"

 

There are a couple more reasons on why he wants to kiss this abomination, this pure embodinment of sex and lame humor, but he thinks Kyungil could care less for the reason when he already looks so strangely on board.

 

 _He's a dancer,_ Yijeong reminds himself, _not an actor._

 

Yijeong adds acting to the short list of things Kyungil isn't good at in his mind.

 

"Were you reading those weird things our fans write about you two again?" Jaeho asks.

 

"No," Yijeong defends. "Our fans are curious what your kissable lips taste like," He shrugs again, glancing at Kyungil's lips, priding himself that he sound as un-excited as ever. "I'm kind of curious too." He admits.

 

"That's kind of weird," Dokyun says, his nose scrunched up just barely.

 

Sihyoung nods. "That's hella weird."

 

"Will you do it?" Yijeong asks, anticipation tingling around his body and Yijeong thinks the only thing more obvious would be a neon lit sign on his forehead saying something like _'I want to be fucked in the ass by you, hyung.'_

 

"Do I have to?" Kyungil asks, sounding like he's asking himself more than anyone else.

 

"No," Jaeho helps him find the easiest answer.

 

"Absolutely," Sihyoung and Yijeong both nod at the same time, Sihyoung suddenly having a change of heart. 

 

"I thought you didn't want him to do it," Dokyun comments, nudging Sihyoung with the can of beer he's holding.

 

"I'm curious now, too," He mimics Yijeong's shrug, looking even more carefree. "Aren't you curious to see how this would play out?"

 

And the three members exhange glances Yijeong would call knowing if he didn't know any better. Kyungil looks at them, brows knitted, lips pouted.

 

Damnit, Yijeong, kind of, just a little, wants to be kissed by those lips.

 

"Do you have a reason to refuse?" Yijeong asks and on the spot he alone can think of around a dozen of those and he guesses Kyungil doesn't have any trouble thinking of a few himself.

 

But he's not about to cut this shit short when he's closer to kissing Kyungil than ever before.

 

Oh, how his fans would be proud of him, how much Kyungil's baby has grown.

 

"Do I need one?" Kyungil asks, suddenly smirking at Yijeong as if they were in front of a wild crowd of screaming girls and this was one of their performences Yijeong isn't ashamed to admit he loves. 

 

But now there's only one Yijeong, a wild second Yijeong screaming in his mind loudly enough for real Yijeong to go deaf and forget that he was the one who came up with the idea in the first place.

 

But this is a good situation and he's milking it like a bitch.

 

So he doesn't even move or shiver when he sees Kyungil hold his gaze while leaning in, sees everything blurring into a mush and feels a pair of lips on his own for a short second. He's even quick enough to close his eyes for that moment and leave them like that.

 

Just like Kyungil does.

 

He pulls away with a loud 'pop' and goes back to his phone with a small smile and lidded, tired eyes, but that's not enough of a reaction for Yijeong. 

 

It doesn't give Yijeong any answers.

 

And he feels three pairs of dark eyes burning into him and he doesn't even want to turn his gaze to meet them.

 

Because they know what he's been desperately trying to hide for a little over a year now and he doesn't like it that they do.

 

They know that when Yijeong uses the term 'fancervice', it's always a bunch of bullshit, a lame excuse to satisfy his need for Kyungil Kyungil Kyungil.

 

This boy's full of weaknesses and openings and he's hoping here to fill them up with Kyungil's lips.

 

Or generally with all of Kyungil.

 

He wants him, and he lets himself think that Kyungil wants him too.

 

At least a little. Just something small he hopes Kyungil has noticed.

 

Something else driving him to wanting to keep this weird idol group fandom relationship they have with Yijeong going.

 

And he notes this: it's really not like Kyungil to just go with one of Yijeong's weird ideas on a whim. 

 

(Which Yijeong always prides himself with.) But they're both stubborn.

 

Maybe he's in a better mood than usual. Maybe today is the day he feels even softer for the youngest than he usually does. Maybe he's had something to drink while Yijeong was in their shared room thinking of a game plan.

 

Maybe he's madly in love with Yijeong, and not only for today, and not only for their upcoming fan-meet.

 

A boy can dream.

 

"Damn, you wolfes," Sihyoung whistles, unamused, a phone in his grip, Flappy Bird dying on the count of 3 points.

 

Jaeho quietly staring at the pair on the couch from his place in the doorway, waiting for something to happen just like Yijeong is. 

 

Dokyun having a hard time not bullying Sihyoung on how he sucks at the game he's playing.

 

"Again," Yijeong says, sitting himself in Kyungil's lap, taking his phone away and locking it. It managed to get all of Kyungil's attention right as he moved away from Yijeong and that's not good.

 

Is it rational? To be jealous of an electronic device? Not even a big one, not even a monster vibrator which could really do some damage to your ego.

 

It's not, but maybe the Artificial Inteligence takeover is beginning and its start is pocket objects stealing hot bisexual men from the gay mens' eyes.

 

"What?" Kyungil looks at Yijeong, so perfectly at his eye level with an almost offended look on his face. 

 

Yijeong comfortably sets his knees on either side of Kyungil's thighs and he himself has to wonder what brought on the blind courage.

 

"Do it again," Yijeong demands. "Longer," He adds.

 

"Ask him to add more tongue," Jaeho says, as bored as he is excited, and Yijeong can just hear the ironic roll of his eyes. 

 

"Don't do that?" Dokyun says, unsure and it's really a vague atempt to stop Yijeong from trying.

 

"I'll add more tongue," Kyungil decides with a weirdly unthusiastic nod instead of Yijeong's help.

 

Yijeong's eyes are probably the size of those cute ceramic teacup plates.

 

"You don't have to," Yijeong says quickly, because he feels weirdly that Kyungil is agreeing and maybe it's Yijeong who was too pushy in the first place.

 

"I'll do it," Kyungil smiles at him, anything but reassuring and setting the bar somewhere between needy and hungry.

 

Perfect.

 

"Get the camera," He instructs nobody in particular and now it's Yijeong's turn to act offended.

 

"What the hell for?" He asks, his hands suddenly in Kyungil's, fingers interlaced and sweaty.

 

It's mostly Yijeong's nervous palm sweat, but he's more than happy to find Kyungil's hands to be sweaty too. 

 

Weirdly so.

 

Sihyoung drags his body from the chair and stands up, holding up his phone, camera ready.

 

"What do you want?" He asks.

 

"We're doing this, might as well get publicity out of it," Kyungil shrugs and damn this heartless monster. "You like getting attention on us, don't you, Yijeonggie?" He asks, and Yijeong really doesn't know what's the correct answer here.

 

Though he really does like the attention. A little too much and it sometimes makes him feel too shameful for his own liking.

 

"You want to post a video of you two making out online?" Dokyun asks slowly, trying to carefully word his sentence because he feels as if he's walking on the thin ice seperating him and the deathly hallows of Kyungil's pure anger and annoyance. 

 

"One photo," He says side eyeing the camera. "Something like this," He says, tightening his grip around Yijeong's fingers by their side, making them easy to notice for the camera and he dares push his face mere 3 inches from Yijeong's face. "Take a full body shot," He instructs and Yijeong hears the camera go off a couple of times far over his shoulder.

 

He guesses it looks way more than an intimate shot and he'll be pleasantly so surpised if Kyungil actually has the courage to share it.

 

Though he really didn't have any trouble with being daring in the past, he doubts that would change now.

 

"What are you shaking for?" Kyungil teases when he feels Yijeong's body shiver atop of him, releasing his hands from the grip and placing his hands on Yijeong's hips, so naturally.

 

Yijeong kind of unapologetically wants the hands to never leave their place. His body is still quaking though.

 

Maybe because he's nervous.

 

Maybe because a simple camera was never able to capture his true feelings and he feels like this time, with these shots, it's coming too close to the line he and Kyungil have drawn so carelessly over time.

 

He almost feels suffocated by it. By the idea of the world figuring out his feelings before he dares admit them to himself. 

 

Because the word 'crush' seems too weak for whatever it is he has here.

 

"Is it cold in here or is just your attitude?" Yijeong sasses because that's really his only defense mechanism and regrets it immediately as Kyungil's fingers sink painfully into his hips. 

 

He should've thought things through.

 

But damn it, after he looks at Kyungil's face it feels more than a gift than a punishment than he cares to admit.

 

And that's annoying.

 

"No, sorry, it's just my attitude," Dokyun raises his hand, Jaeho following with one of his own. "This is way too weird."

 

And Yijeong can see that. It seems everyone can see but nobody's ready to adress it.

 

He hears Si-tographer shuffle around the room but he doesn't find the courage to look at him, taking it as enough seeing Kyungil's eyes switching between following the camera, setting on Yijeong's eyes and staring, then letting his gaze lazily fall down to Yijeong's lips, looking serious like they would hold a very intriguing secret.

 

And those lips hold more than one of those, but Yijeong doesn't feel guilty of that in the presence of Kyungil because he knows Kyungil not to be the over-sharing type either.

 

"You're, like, so gay for one another, it's pretty amazing," Jaeho says, easy amazment marking his words. Yijeong had a feeling Jaeho would be the first.

 

It's a newfound type of respect Yijeong feels for Jaeho at this moment.

 

"I know, right?" Sihyoung says, walking with the camera still on his phone to get a different angle, looking so animatedly professional. 

 

He's strangely enthused by this whole situation and Yijeong should probably calm down because as far as he knows anymore he's the only one being weird about this.

 

Ignoring Dokyun's voiced thoughts on this being weird, though said in a kind and approving tone, like Dokyun always talks when he can't decide if something is actually good or if it's only him that thinks that way.

 

"You can just feel the chemistry. Smell it. Makes you want to cream your pants," Sihyoung comments, on his knees from the corner of the room. 

 

"No, that's just the smell of Yijeong creaming his pants because he loves it when he gets manhandled by Kyungil." 

 

It would be a lie to say that he doesn't.

 

"No, I don't," Yijeong still lies, painfully aware of the camera catching his each and every breath, feeling like it might catch him lying any second now and call him out on it..

 

Even though it's not noticible.

 

The teasing smile on Kyungil's face makes him feel like he sure as hell knows. Like he notices stuff Yijeong forgets to worry about.

 

And he's the leader. It's his job to notice.

 

But Yijeong hopes he's lost the ability to just for this one evening.

 

"What's funny is that they both think that the other party doesn't like him," Jaeho says with a poor laugh, like the two people in question weren't there. It raises a question. 

 

"It's like they almost figure out that they like one another, but half a second later they decide that's a bunch of bullshit." And Yijeong thinks why that isn't directed only at him and checks Kyungil's face for any sign of embarassment or guiltiness like he's been caught red-handed at only acting to being indifferent.

 

And his interest is piqued when Kyungil glares at Jaeho.

 

Kyungil silently, weakly glaring at him, his face hidden behind Yijeong's shoulder and Dokyun howls with unamused laughter, but still reaches to hit Jaeho's head over the table.

 

With Yijeong's loud heartbeat he's lost count of the snaps of photos he's stopped hearing. 

 

"I'm straight," They both say and it's almost comical how both of these men can claim such a fact in unison while very much keeping their faces inches apart.

 

One of them counting photos of their pair shoot gone awry, the other doing whatever, not giving many directions around his emotions.

 

"Yijeong is Kyungil-sexual and vise versa. But they're both straight," Jaeho talks again and Yijeong wants him to shut up, the respect dispersing, but the camera is still screening him and he doesn't find the energy to.

 

"Kyungil, did you know that you're Yijeong-sexual?" Sihyoung makes his voice sound like one of those interviewers, a childishly daring smile tugging at his lips.

 

"I might've dreamt it a couple of times," He says, maintaining eye contact with Yijeong and he feels as though the smell in the air isn't anyone creaming their pants, but damnit, it might soon be just that. "I might've felt something," He talks. "Might've agreed."

 

Yijeong is abruptly thrown into the sky and being grounded all at the same time.

 

"Shh, that's a secret," He finishes with a sleezy grin, eyes set on Yijeong's and Yijeong has to wonder if Kyungil is really in his right mind. If it's not just his shitty acting or a poor atempt at a joke. 

 

Just before finding Dokyun's face in the room with a strangely soft smile and Yijeong lets himself be consumed whole by pure happiness. 

 

Maybe it's just Yijeong's smile splitting the world in half from the sudden and weird confession and not the moon crashing.

 

Sihyoung stops taking photos, just standing there awkwardly in the middle of the room, Jaeho's giggling like a highschool girl and Dokyun whispers something like _'finally'_ to himself, probably _finally_ having decided that whatever was on his mind before was a good thing. 

 

"Ready?" Kyungil asks, leaning closer and just barely keeping space for their noses to not touch.

 

And frankly Yijeong doesn't know what took him so long. But he's relieved that it did.

 

Because of course he's contradictory. Of course he's a pussy. Of course he changes his mind like a little kid inside a candy shop.

 

The spike in courage is now long gone and Yijeong wants it back. He finds he can't have it all at the same time.

 

He doesn't feel above the world anymore and he's getting motion sickness from traveling in his head so fast.

 

"You know? No. I've changed my mind," He decides then and there, taking the confession as enough, and is ready to stand up when the hands on his hips keep him sitting like a good little boy.

 

"Don't be like that," Kyungil laughs, genuinely, and Yijeong doesn't know how much more of this he can take.

 

He really needs to start thinking things through.

 

"Okay. Let's do it," And this time Kyungil doesn't ask and Yijeong isn't quick enough to react.

 

Or he just doesn't want to.

 

Whichever it is.

 

Kyungil's soon lined up against his face, moving his lips in sync with Yijeong's, because even though his brain is melting bits in moments his lips are at the very least on autopilot.

 

He's not shy to put his hands on the nape of Kyungil's neck and lock them there, because well, _he's already there_ and he shamelessly pulls him closer even though the only thing closer than this would be if Kyungil were to come inside Yijeong.

 

Which can really be taken either way. 

 

He gets the little courage to part his lips when he feels Kyungil's tongue against them. 

 

"Isn't that enough?" Jaeho asks, somewhat uncomfortable with the, at the very least excessive, play out and Dokyun, forgetting he's the responsible figure while Kyungil isn't available, and he really isn't available,

 

(and he's never really the responsible figure anyway) 

 

he laughs uncontrollably when he sees the glare Kyungil sends Jaeho's way, tongue still working magic shoved down Yijeong's throat.

 

"I guess we're not ordering dinner tonight," Sihyoung says with a dejected sigh, completely random. "Kyungil and Yijeong are full of each other," And Jaeho barks up a laugh as well.

 

The camera goes off lazily a couple more times before it's placed back in Sihyoung's pocket. 

 

"Let's just leave," He says and Jaeho and Dokyun wordlessly agree. "Kyungil never leaves something only half done," He adds for good measure and Dokyun laughs, guilty of finding his bandmates' romance pathetic.

 

Almost pathetic.

 

And as weird as it is, they're really not as weird about this as they could be. 

 

And when Yijeong hears the click of their dorm door and when he's ready to pull away because his experiment is over and he's got the results he's wanted Kyungil doesn't let him. 

 

And if that wasn't enough to make his heart burst, Yijeong's flipped over to lay on the couch with Kyungil above him supporting his own weigh, lips still moving sharply against Yijeong's. 

 

So he deems it as a good time to tangle his fingers into Kyungil's mint smelling hair, because of course he does. 

 

That's the second best thing he can come up with right now, the first being stopping all this from going out of proportion.

 

The idea is almost way too easily ignored and Yijeong thinks he's all that avoiding his own mind.

 

But after ten seconds he feels about ready to suffocate and he really doubts Kyungil wants a dead dude as his partner so he just calmly, carefully bites into Kyungil's bottom lip before he hears a throaty growl and pulls away, panting like a dying dog. 

 

"Shit," Kyungil says in a breath, leaning into Yijeong's neck and he feels about ready to melt into a puddle.

 

Shit indeed.

 

Not five seconds pass before Yijeong feels a tongue gliding against his neck, after five more; a sting under weak pressure, which, unsurprisingly, pulls out a shaken sigh from Yijeong and he feels Kyungil's smirk just below his ear.

 

Yijeong almost feels like a victim of it. Of this weird happy feeling and just Kyungil.

 

This weird happy feeling of just having Kyungil.

 

Though he doesn't hate it. 

 

But the large wandering hands mapping his body like it was a new found continent are a bit worrisome.

 

But just bellow enough to be worried about.

 

So he finds his fingers to be still in Kyungil's crown of hair, so he tugs, and moves Kyungil's face to meet his again.

 

And he finds his nails digging into the back of Kyungil's neck and scalp.

 

And the short grind of Kyungil's hips against Yijeong's is making his mind stutter.

 

And it's hardly any problem when he feels himself be lifted, strong arms around his thighs and ass, when he find himself be placed on every surface in their dorm where he can be sat down and Kyungil can still reach his lips and be kissed like it meant something way more than either one of them let themselves admit yet.

 

And Yijeong wants to fix that.

 

So when Yijeong's placed onto his bed and Kyungil's shirt is all but on and Yijeong's shirt is gone in a second as well he tries to talk in-between kisses, between the lines, because Kyungil makes him want to sing when he needs to speak, reminding himself he's not a singer and only an idol Kyungil would still listen to if Yijeong were to try pull off too difficult of a piece.

 

"Let's do this more often," He says, breathy. "A lot of times. Over and over again," And he wants to add more overs but Kyungil is determined to kiss all the words away while running his hands around Yijeong's baren skin. 

 

"Are you asking me to date you?" He asks with a smile against Yijeong's lips, giving his waist a little squeeze.

 

"Yeah," Yijeong nods, his forehead against Kyungil's. "Yeah."

 

Kyungil's ready to unbutton Yijeong's jeans when he checks with Yijeong if it's alright. With a nod and a desperate kiss the jeans are ripped off and he's left only with his tented underwear.

 

He tries grinding against the obvious bulge in Kyungil's shorts, looking for friction.

 

"If you stop pretending like you don't like me anymore then yes," Kyungil says with a smile, starting a trail of kisses against Yijeong's jaw, teasingly pulling at the top of his underwear. "Then I'll stop too."

 

And Yijeong's ready to fling himself over the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> of course i had to, this is like THE ship, my dudes.


End file.
